Right Now
by weecookie
Summary: Rated M for language. Story about Asking Alexandria's Danny Worsnop and his relationship with Christina.


(Danny's P.O.V)

_It's been so long,  
>that I haven't seen your face.<br>I'm trying to be strong,  
>but the strength I have is washing away.<br>It won't be long,  
>before I get you by my side,<br>and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you, tell you what's been on my mind.  
><em>

I sat there on the tour bus relaxing as I looked out the window my lyric book on my knee as I listened to music on my phone. I was still slightly hurt from what had happened last time I was here, after everything with my ex I still couldn't help but miss her.

We'd actually met in LA about a year ago and got together about 2 maybe 3 months after we'd met. Sure we started off as friends that would go to clubs for a good night out and flirt an awful lot but that's when things started to change. I realised I liked her and she confessed she'd liked me for a while but didn't want to say anything in case I thought she was some fan girl.

_I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>_

I took her on tour with us so we could be together and so I could share my life with her. I'd have to say that was the best tour of my life having her there with me all the time keeping me from going insane. When we were on stage she would either watch from the bar or stand at the side of the stage, interviews were easy she would stand with the guy with the camera. Meet and greets she would still be with us but standing behind me with a camera so she could take photos of me and the band with fans.

That's another thing I didn't mention Christina, my ex she's a photographer who works for various magazines taking photos of different bands till she met me which was when she decided to be our personal photographer and go touring with us. I didn't mind the idea in fact I loved the idea of having her do that.

That was when Christina told us about a journalist who wanted to do an interview with us. I still say that was the best thing we ever did. Claire the journalist and Ben hit it off right away and their still together now. Christina had told me her best mate liked Ben as well as our music and really wanted to meet him and interview us.

_Girl I know, mistakes were made between us two,  
>and we showed,<br>ourselves that night, even said somethings weren't true.  
>Why'd you go,<br>and haven't seen my girl since then?  
>Why can't it be the way it was,<br>cause you were my homie, lover, and friend?  
><em>

We'd split up like a month ago when we were playing a show in Chicago, we'd got into an argument or something and Christina walked out on me and I haven't seen her since that day. But Claire had told Ben to tell me that Christina would be at the gig tonight because some magazine wanted live pictures of us meaning she would have to go back stage to meet us.

..::Flashback::..

"_Why are you such an arsehole?" She shouted at me as I followed her into the bedroom of our hotel room._

_"Oh yeah make me out to the bad guy." I shouted back as I took a drink from my bottle of Jack Daniels._

_"I don't kick up a fuss when your with fans yet you have a go when I was with Austin." I sighed as I looked to her._

_"That's different he was all over you." I said remembering how he was looking at her almost like she was his._

_"He's got a fuckin girlfriend Danny!" She shouted at me._

_"He was looking at you like he was single." She threw her hands up in the air as she went to speak._

_"Oh grow up Danny, Austin and I are close okay that's it!" I sighed as I shook my head seeing that she hadn't understood exactly what I was meaning._

_"I didn't say it like that baby." I said calmly hoping she would calm down too._

_"How did you say it Danny cause I didn't hear you." She said as she looked right at me._

_"It's just that way he was looking at you baby almost like you were his." I said trying my best to explain what was bothering me so badly._

_"Oh so your jealous huh? Is that it?" She snapped and I stopped for a moment before snapping back._

_"What no!" I said right back._

_"Oh fuckin grow up!" I sighed as she grabbed her back and left the bedroom._

_"Where the fuck are you going?" I shouted after her while following her to the living area._

_"I'm leaving!" I didn't actually think she was meaning it till she walked over t the front door._

_"Yea you do that!" I shouted back still thinking she was bluffing._

_"Believe me I will!" I sighed._

_"Yeah fuck off then!" I shouted as she opened the door and slammed it behind her. I threw the bottle of Jack Daniels at the door watching it shatter.  
><em>

..::End of flashback::..

_I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<em>

I looked to Ben when I felt him shake my shoulder obviously meaning we were here and they were heading inside for sound check. I took the earphones out of my phone and left them on my seat with my lyric book as I left the tour bus.

I followed Ben and the others inside seeing Christina and Claire already sitting there talking and looking through some magazines. I looked to her feeling Ben put his arm over my shoulder and drag me away from where they were so I wasn't tempted to say anything.

"Ben I will have to talk to her sometime." Ben nodded as he glanced to me.

"I know but just wait till we have the photo shoot since they want photos of each of us on our own." I nodded as I glanced back to Christina seeing her look right to me a soft smile on her face as her eyes followed me.

_I can't lie. (Miss you much.)  
>Watching everyday that goes by, (I miss you much.)<br>till I get you back I'm gon' try, (Yes, I miss you much.)  
>cuz you are the apple of my eye. (Girl, I miss you much.)<br>I can't lie. (I miss you much.)  
>Watching everyday that goes by, (I miss you much.)<br>till I get you back I'm gon' try, (Yes, I miss you much.)  
>cuz you are the apple of my eye. (Girl, I miss you much.)<br>_

I stood there with the guys while Christina took a few shots of us before taking pictures of us all separately. She took a couple of us together, every picture she took she had both Ben and I standing together. So far Ben and I were the only ones left to get pictures taken, the rest of the guys had left the room. Claire was still here probably waiting on Ben and then it would leave Christina and I. I wanted so badly to say something to her but I couldn't not in front of Claire and Ben.

_I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>_

When she'd finished taking pictures of Ben, him and Claire left leaving Christina and I alone which I liked but I was going to wait till after she'd finished taking pictures before saying anything to her.

"Danny can I get you to stand at an angle and look right at the camera?" I nodded as I did exactly what she asked. She looked to me and sighed as she left the camera on the tripod and walked over to me. "Like this." She said as she put her hands on my arms and moved me to how she wanted me to stand.

I looked down at her just in time for her to look up at me, a soft smile on her face as I whispered. "I'm sorry." Her smile grew a little as she continued to look at me making it harder for me not to kiss her.

Fuck it I couldn't help it, I leaned closer and just kissed her, she kissed back right away which surprised me but when she moved her hands to my back and neck one of them playing with my hair like she used to do. I pulled away from her for a moment looking her in the eyes as I caught my breath.

"Your forgiven." She said back before kissing me again, I responded instantly not wanting this moment to end. I didn't know if we would get back together after this, I hoped we would I loved her more than anything.

_I want you to fly with me. (Want you to fly.)  
>I miss how you lie with me. (Miss how you lie.)<br>Just wish you could dine with me. (Wish you could dine with me.)  
>The one that'll grind with me. (Said the one that will grind with me.)<br>I want you to fly with me. (Want you to fly.)  
>I miss how you lie with me. (Miss how you lie.)<br>Just wish you could dine with me. (Wish you could dine with me.)  
>The one that'll grind with me. (Said the one that will grind with me.)<br>_

"Kiss for the camera!" I heard Ben say before the camera flashed causing me and Christina to pull away and laugh. I looked at Ben seeing the smile on his face as he put his arm around Claire.

"That you two back together?" Claire asked and I looked back to Christina.

"I don't know what do you think?" I asked her, a smile on her face.

"I want to." She said still looking at me with a smile.

"I guess we are then?" I said with a smile before kissing Christina again.

_I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na.<br>I wanna make up right now na na.  
>I wanna make up right now na na.<br>Wish we never broke up right now na na.  
>We need to link up right now na na. <em>

..::Two months later::..

"Alright Ben I'll talk to you later. I'm just home." I said as I opened the front door to the best house ever in LA.

"Alright Danny see you in the studio tomorrow." I smiled to myself as I left my keys on the kitchen table.

"Bye." I said before putting the phone down and putting my phone back in my pocket as I headed up stairs to my bedroom. I smiled when I saw Christina sitting on our bed with her laptop in front of her, obviously talking to Claire since Ben and I had an interview. "Hey babe."

I said, she looked up a smile on her face as she closed her laptop and climbed to her feet. "Hey Danny, have fun?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me.

"Yea it was alright. Missed you though." She smiled as she pulled away from me taking my hands as she led me over to our bed and pulled me down so I was now sitting beside her.

"Danny have you noticed anything different lately?" She asked looking right at me the smile still present on her face.

"No why babe. What's wrong?" I asked shaking my head.

"So you haven't noticed my change of appetite, weird craving for food I don't like and that I've been throwing up a lot lately?" That was a point I'd noticed some of this but I didn't think much of it.

"I did noticed but I just thought you were trying new things and the fact you do drink a lot of alcohol like me." She sighed as she looked around the room for a moment before looking back at me.

"Danny I haven't had a drink in just under 2 months."

"Really?" I asked, that I hadn't noticed.

"Danny I'm pregnant." I looked to her shocked, I couldn't believe it. I looked over her before climbing to my feet.

"What? Seriously?" I asked seeing the smile form on her face. "I'm gonna be a dad?"


End file.
